


Bloodied Blade

by AA_Batteries



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, Running, Running Away, Stabbing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: Tommy looks up at the man he calls his brother with cold, blue eyes, staring him down. It's a challenge, the last standoff he will ever have."Goodbye, Theseus."He never wanted to be the hero.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092065
Comments: 33
Kudos: 268
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Bloodied Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate series of events for November 16th. It's just a random side thought I had after watching a lot of animatics, so I hope you enjoy it.

He didn’t want to be the hero.

Sheets of rain crash upon his shoulders as he runs through the dark maze of spruce trees. They weigh him down and cause his shoes to sink into the softening ground. The only good the drowning shower does is hide his panicked tears from his friend who limply hangs onto him.

“Come on, Tubbo,” Tommy whispers hoarsely to his friend, “We have to get away.”

Behind them, the sounds of screams and explosions fill the damp air, the sounds ringing through the towering dark trunks of the trees around them. Tommy tunes out the sound, focusing only on their quick, shuffling steps and labored breathing as they attempt to get away from the chaos left behind them. A smoky tendril filters into the sky, a sick warning not to come to L’manburg today, chasing off animals and residence alike. Birds take to the skies, crying the warning into the clouds. Foxes scamper away desperately through the brush, their yips adding to the din of terror that fills the darkening forest. The dark clouds of the rainy dusk float threatening low in the sky, waiting to strike fiery lighting down upon the world.

He never wanted to be the hero.

Tubbo coughs weakly, legs giving out as Tommy still supports him. Tommy pauses, pulling his friend up again. Wilting flesh covers Tubbo's right side, burns and wounds covering him from the multiple explosions that had tossed him around. Tommy had done his best to wrap the worst of the wounds, but Tubbo was still badly hurt and in need of rest. Tommy bites the inside of his cheek, looking for a place to hide and wait out the worst of the sudden storm. Spotting a shadowy cave, he slowly tugs his weakened friend to it and out of the rain. It’s damp, fungus climbing up the walls, giving it a strange, mushroom-like, smell. Mossy patches dotted around the cave serve as sponges, soaking up the rain that trickles into the dark cavern. Tommy leads his friend a little way inside, where they can still see the dark, spruce forest. Tubbo slouches against the rocky wall as soon as he is set down, clutching his wounds.

“Just hang in there, Big Man. We’ll get out of this. We always do one way or another,” Tommy reassures his injured friend, glancing to the cave entrance repeatedly as he talks softly, filling the silence afterward with useless words and empty jokes. His mind screams at him to _run, get away, escape_ , but he can’t bring himself to leave his frail friend to rot here. Tommy eventually decides to sit beside Tubbo, listening to the pounding of rain outside. He slowly allows himself to drift and recall the events that lead up to this in a futile attempt to see where he went wrong.

* * *

He grinned in the front rows of the audience, listening to Tubbo speak confidently to the crowd. Tommy knew he would be a great President, even if a bittersweet fear of losing their friendship to Tubbo’s tendency to do things for the greater good of the people soured the moment. But he decided to leave that to later. Right now, he was going to celebrate the rise of a new era, a new moment. Things were going to change, for the better this time.

_He hadn’t noticed Wilbur slinking away from the stand and the citizens crowded around it. He hadn’t noticed the maniacal gleam the rested in his mad brother’s eyes._

The crowd cheered when Tubbo concluded his speech, their thunderous joy filling the air with excitement as Tubbo smiled happily down at the people of the nation he now called his own. Tommy was one of the many faces beaming up at their new leader, hopeful. As Tubbo walked down from the stand he was greeted heartily by his allies. Claps on the back and whistles sent him spinning amongst his group of friends. And Tommy was there in the middle of it, his joyous whooping loud enough for all of them.

_They hadn’t seen Techno’s glare, the rage pouring off him as he stalked away from the group. If only they had seen the promise of blood written in his betrayed eyes._

It had been late afternoon at the time of Tubbo’s speech, and the night dragged on to late celebrations that sparked and popped on every street corner. Every face showed a smile, delight never missing from the scene of a country reborn. Hope filled them all to the brim. They had won. After all that pain and conflict they had finally won.

But Tommy was the first to notice their picture wasn’t right. Someone was missing. As he looked around closely for the first time he noticed the absence of his two elder brothers. His brow knitted and he tapped Tubbo’s shoulder, a wary feeling tugging at his chest.

“Where is Wilbur?”

Tubbo looked around himself, searching for their lost compatriot. “And Techno,” Tubbo added after a moment, “They should be here.”

“We should find them. They’re missing out on the biggest day in L’manburg’s history.”

The two had set out down the slowly dimming streets in search of their two missing comrades. The festivities of the night were finally drifting to a close as exhausted citizens stumbled home to celebrate another day. The streets became more and more empty the farther away they got from the center of town, and that nagging wariness was bugging Tommy again.

_If only he had known what was happening. If only he had listened to his instincts and kept Tubbo closer to him._

As he and his friend split to search different streets the nagging grew worse. He continued to ignore it, chalking the feeling up to previous paranoia from being banished from his home. He kept deftly searching the streets for the two missing members of their party, growing more concerned about where they may have gone by the second.

The cobbled streets or L'manburg stretched before him in their labyrinth-like way. Tommy was briefly reminded of a story Techno had told to him when he was much younger. They had both been sitting by the crackling fire, Tommy attempting to complete a maze from a puzzle book Philza had gotten him a while ago. Techno had been reading a thick tome quietly above him. Techno had looked down at his younger brother, a strange spark lighting in his eyes.

_"Tommy, let me tell you the tale of a man named Theseus."_

Tommy shook off the memory, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He suddenly heard a shout of surprise a bit away from him and instantly regretted separating himself from Tubbo. He wheeled around and started sprinting in the direction of his friend’s shout. Rounding a corner he encountered a worrying sight. The silhouette of a large man crouched down to the stone ground sat at the end of the street. Tommy froze, watching as he seemed to scribble long, arcing strokes on the ground.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked the figure, trying to force confidence into his voice. He failed miserably and the meek word he had muttered made him cringe inwardly.

The figure at the end of the gloomy street chuckled darkly, a deep familiar laugh. Tommy felt his blood run cold as his brother turned to face him, face covered with a familiar pig mask, his trademark feature in battle. Techno dropped a piece of white chalk held in his hand and brushed his hands off on his pants. Tommy could just make out a pile of _something_ behind him. Tommy inhaled a shaky breath, pointing at the strange lump of objects. “What is that?”

Techno turned briefly, glancing at his handiwork, “That, Tommy, is something I’ve been working on for a long time now.”

Tommy opened his mouth to ask further questions before something in the pile moved, groaning quietly. Tommy’s brain sped faster than he thought possible as he tried to convince himself there was a reasonable explanation for the conclusion he had come to. Something had to make sense here, surely.

Techno, spotting Tommy’s reaction to the groaning pile, did nothing, face as blank as ever.

Tommy choked out his next words, “Is… Why is Tubbo there?” Tommy’s voice was a hoarse whisper, fear and confusion clouding his thoughts.

“They need blood, Tommy,” Techno replied as though the statement wouldn't drive a cold spike through Tommy’s gut, “They’ve always called for blood, you know this.”

Tommy’s blood roiled in his veins, heart hammering as his brain tried to make sense of this. But it didn’t make sense. There was no logical justification for such a horrific deed. So he did what he hoped he would never have to do again. He drew his sword from his scabbard, “Please don’t make me fight you, Techno. Not now that we’ve won.

The lips under Techno’s mask curled into a cold smile. “Do you think you’re a hero, Tommy? Is that what this is?”  
  
Tommy stared at the man he had called his brother, words lost to the winds of his thoughts.

“Good things don’t happen to heros, Tommy.”

Tommy swallowed thickly, the memory he had recalled only a minute before coming to him, “I never wanted to be the hero. I just wanted L’manburg back,” He took a step forward, sword still raised.

Techno chuckled, the deep sound echoing down the stone bricks of the vacant streets. He looked at his younger brother with amused eyes. “So you want to be the hero now then? That’s fine,” Techno took a step back towards the pile of bones and sand behind him. Atop it lay the unconscious body of Tubbo, battered and bruised from the battles he had toiled to fight and win. He wouldn’t win this one though. “You want to be a hero, Tommy? **Then die like one**!” Techno spun, pulling out a blade and stabbing it into the unconscious boy’s body. Tubbo screamed, awoken from his prone state by the sharp pain that rocketed through him. The sound ripped through the sky, tearing into Tommy’s heart as he watched the scene unfold before him in horror. A red light flashed through the air and the pile of sand and bones swirled up above the buildings of L’manburg, shaping into a horrific creature. Tubbo’s body fell limp to the ground as Techno’s creation rose out of the ashes and into the open air. Techno’s laughter tore across the darkening atmosphere, and Tommy stared in horror as the abomination formed. Three heads and a black skeleton floated in the air, the wailing of a thousand tortured souls escaping its charred body.

And all Tommy could think to do was run.

He sprinted forward, dropping his sword. He knew he wouldn’t win a battle against Techno and he wasn’t about to risk his life to test the theory. He dashed past the crazed man and scooped up his closest friend before dashing away once again. Adrenaline coursed through him, allowing him to carry the boy with little effort. He needed to warn everyone to run. He had to tell them Techno had betrayed them. He needed to make sure-

The world exploded in front of him. The earth quaked and he was knocked to the ground by the destructive force. He held his again unconscious friend to him, protecting the left side of his limp body from the fiery stones that pelted the street, flying from the explosion site. It was all he could do. His mind wondered briefly where it had all gone wrong. Tommy’s ears rang and he squinted around. A bit away from him a massive chasm had split open a horrendous rift through L’manburg's streets. He stared at it in horror and awe. Such a destructive force was unimaginable. Apart of him wanted to know desperately what had caused it. The other feared what it was.

He then saw the small figure standing inside a cavern that had been revealed by the explosion, and even from here he recognized Wilbur, standing with his arms open to embrace his ruined nation, eyes crazed with the months of insanity that had been chewing at him. Then Phil was there, standing next to Wilbur, plunging a sword through his chest.

Tommy couldn’t make sense of it. He didn’t understand. So instead he did what he always tended to do with his problems.

He ran away.

Scooping Tubbo into his arms again, he started to run from the home he had fought so desperately to get back. Tears stained his face, streaking the soot and blood that clung to his skin. He ran to the forest that surrounded his nation, diving into the thicket of trees. Soon after it had started raining. He had allowed the downpour to hide his tears for him as he had patched up Tubbo’s wounds as best he could. The one Techno had given him had gone straight through his shoulder, tearing into his joint and severing bone from bone. Tommy feared Tubbo would never be able to use his right arm again, but that was another problem for later. First, they had to survive the hell that had just been born into the world. He had started carrying Tubbo deeper into the forest in a random direction, satisfied as long as it was _away._

At some point, Tubbo had come to, weak and fading in and out of consciousness. They had continued their arduous trek desperately, running. Always running.

* * *

Tommy covers his face, closing his eyes and trying to chase the memories away, thinking maybe if he forgets they ever happened, perhaps, somehow, never did. He and Tubbo would go back to L’manburg happy, safe, and life would get better. They would make things better-

His thoughts are interrupted by the sharp crack of a stick breaking outside of their damp, stoney safe haven. After listening for a moment longer he hears the unmistakable noise of soft hoofbeats making their way closer. It’s Techno. No one else would bring a horse into the forest. He’s come to finish what his monstrous creation hadn't. What Tommy had run from.

Tommy's hands tremble as he shakes Tubbo awake. His friend groans and the weak noise stabs itself right through Tommy's heart, “We have to leave, Tubbo. Now,” desperation and guilt cloud his thoughts as he helps Tubbo stand, quickly leaving the cave.

They don’t make it far.

With Tubbo’s dead weight and wounds, the pair's footsteps are not only easily identifiable but effortless to track. It takes about two minutes for Techno to appear in front of them, grinning darkly as he swings off his prized steed. Tommy quickly jumps in front of his vulnerable friend, blocking Techno from him with a raised arm. Sweat trickles down Tommy's neck even with the chilling wind that the rain had drawn in. Tubbo stumbles back a few steps, eyes darting around the strange standoff happening between the two bothers before him.

"Tubbo, run. Run as far and fast as you can, " Tommy whispers quietly, the hush of his words masking the fear threatening to crack his voice.

"Quite a heroic thing to say for someone who claims they don't want to be the hero," Techno mocks lightly, smirk resting comfortably on his lips. Tommy grits his teeth, refusing to allow his intimidation to show through.

Tubbo starts to retreat back into the thick woods, steps slow and faltering. Techno watches him emotionlessly, not moving to stop him. Tommy doesn't take his eyes off Techno, only hoping his friend can hide somewhere he won't be found.

Techno turns to Tommy, a soft sigh escaping him. "It's futile, you know. You will die today."

Tommy reaches for his sword, but only finds air. He soon remembers he had dropped it in his haste to run. He bites his tongue, raising his hands in front of him. He knew a bit about hand to hand combat, but it was still a losing battle. He knew he wouldn't be walking away from this one.

"What did we do I deserve this, Techno? Why are you suddenly turning on us?"

The dark rumble of a laugh that escapes Techno's mouth is threatening in and of itself. The older man's eyes drill into his younger, naive brother. Lighting flickers across the sky, illuminating Tommy's fear in stark white light. The dark crash of thunder follows shortly after.

"Tommy, you betrayed me. From the very beginning, I made it clear I didn't want a government put into place. I'm only doing what I promised I would should you betray me. I'm taking revenge, I'm overthrowing the government. Tomorrow will mark the dawn of a new day. A new plot. And this time you won't be there to ruin it all."

Techno stalks forward, drawing his clear blade. It shimmers in the faint light of the fireflies shining around the forest. Tommy wasn't sure where the small bugs had come from, but if they would be the only ones to witness his end, so be it. He stands tall, straightening his spine to match the strength of the towering spruce around him. Techno stops in front of him, raising his beautiful blade to Tommy's chest. Tommy looks up at the man he calls his brother with cold, blue eyes, staring him down. It's a challenge, the last standoff he will ever have.

"Goodbye, Theseus."

* * *

Wilbur sat up, looking around. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, or why he was there. The world looked a little bluer than he remembered it. The trees, grass, and clouds all just held a slightly sad hue. Standing slowly, he looked down at himself. A hole was cut through the center of his chest, but it didn't hurt, nor did it seem to bleed. He remembered Phil stabbing him. He smiled, the happy memory bringing him serenity in his momentary confusion.

He heard a cough beside him and looked down. Tommy lay on the ground, back facing Wilbur. He didn't look blue as the rest of the world did. He looked rather red it seemed. He was the only thing that didn't hold the sad shade of the blue sky. Wilbur crouched down and turned so he could see Tommy's face. Tommy also had a hole through his chest, Wilbur noted he shook his brother awake. Tommy stirred, blinking up at Wilbur. He looked tired, very tired.

"Wilbur?" Tommy asked. His voice was quiet and hoarse, sounding as though he'd been screaming.

"Hello, Tommy!" Wilbur replied excitedly, helping his brother to his feet. Tommy looked around. Wilbur noticed a strange ghostly cape and sword that flickered in and out of existence on Tommy's body. They seemed to be made almost out of light, sparkling like the flickering lights of fireflies. Both items made him look awfully heroic, Wilbur thought. That had always been something Tommy had loved, playing the hero. Tommy himself didn't seem to notice the ghostly accessories at all, turning back to Wilbur, his once crystal blue eyes a striking red. He looked confused but confident.

"My name is not Tommy, Wilbur. It's Theseus. And I'm going to exact my revenge."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am not sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end. If you have anything that you think I could do to make future fics even more enjoyable to read please comment and tell me. Every single one is read and appreciated.
> 
> Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it and go check out my other fics. I have quite a few in the works and some out already, so who knows, you might just enjoy them.
> 
> Thanks <3
> 
> (also follow me on Twitter @AUDODD2 for ao3 updates and future fanfic thoughts)  
> (sequel on the way >.>)


End file.
